Black and White
by lumoscrimsom
Summary: Sirius is getting ready for James' and Lily's wedding and decides to let Remus catch a glimpse of what he'll be getting afterwards.


**Disclaimer: **All JKRs…anyone fancy buying the rights for me 'cause you love me? Huh? No? Fine…

**A/N:** Inspired by Justin Timberlake's Suite And Tie, please enjoy :D

The silk of the tie slips between his fingers, stroking against the sensitive skin there and making him gasp quietly. With a secret smile, he lies it back down on the bed and drops the towel from around his waist. Stepping out of the circle of wet cotton, he moves towards the door where the suit is hung on the handle. Droplets of hot water run down his neck and dip into his collarbone, evaporating quickly off his still-hot skin from the shower. With a quick drying charm, he's ready to dress. Disentangling his dress trousers, he slips on his muggle dress trousers, the supple fabric gliding over his legs. Next comes the shirt. His fingers flex over the crisp whiteness of it, enjoying the feel of the stiff collar, pulling it on and leaving it unbuttoned, wanting to savour the feel of the cool air wash across his heated skin. One hand runs through his hair, the soft black strands flowing through his fingers and falling around his face before dropping his arm back to his side. No, he wouldn't tie it up. That wasn't his job. He turns back to the door where his suit jacket still hangs, but leaves it where it is for now.

He's sliding the tie around his neck, under the ridged, lifted collar just as the door clicks softly. He watches as it swings open with a lazy smile, hooding his eyes as his lover enters the room and leans back on the door to close it, careful not to crease the jacket. Always careful, always careful. His lover looks him over, his skin tinting the most delicate pink-red as he takes him in, takes in the open shirt, the loose hair, the tie.

"Remember this?" he whispers, lifting one end of the raven black tie with a single finger. His lover moves forward without a word, eyes downcast and steps careful. Always careful. He watches with knowing eyes, possessive eyes, as his lover's hands glide up over his chest, skimming over the shirt and skin, barely touching but still sending an electric bolt through him. Those hands curl and allow the fingers to begin slotting the buttons through their holes. The act is sensual, the dressing of himself somehow a suggestion of the undressing they know will occur later that night. The promise is there, in the way his lover's nails drag over his stomach, ever so lightly so it feels like it could have been his imagination, making sure he knows that the only man reversing these actions will be his lover.

"You know how to do this." his lover murmurs, eyes cast downwards as those long, slender fingers start working on the black silk in spite of his words. His smile widens and he lets a soft laugh pass between his lips as his lover completes the intricate knots required of his tie and smoothes the collar down. Next, those fingers skim up and over his neck, up to tangle briefly in his hair, tugging carefully. Always careful. His lover slips the band from around his wrist and secures his hair gently. He keeps eye contact all the while, grey eyes captivated by amber. His gaze glides over his lover, over the tall, slim body covered by the second-hand suit and tie. Smile fading into something more intense that makes his lover shiver, he takes those slender fingers and holds them against the hem of his untucked shirt.

"Let me show you a few things." he breathes, unable to stop his breath from hitching as he lifts his shirt with his lover's fingers, sliding them under the waist of his unfastened trousers. His lover swallows and blinks, amber eyes hazing over at the feel of bare skin uncovered by the restricting fabric of underwear on his hip. He nods slowly at the single arched brow and laughs as his lover rumbles a low growl, born from a sudden and rare show of abandon and lack of care. Always careful. Those fingers delve further beneath the waist band, the other hand joining on the other side, and slide around to stroke a rough thumb over the small of his back while the other hand slips lower to squeeze one of the taught mounds of muscle there. A moment for him to enjoy the caressing of his lovers hands on him and they're gone. The fingers reach around and slide the zip up slowly, carefully, before pushing the button closed. Always careful. He quirks one side of his mouth up and the amber eyes crinkle with a smile that makes his heart jump behind his ribs, but the careful control has taken over again. Always careful. His lover turns and opens the door to leave, but not before unhooking his jacket from its hanger on the handle and tossing it back to him. He watches, transfixed, as his lover walks away, unable to look away from the unknowingly graceful gait, the subtle swing of the hips, the love held in the amber eyes when turned over a slender shoulder to ask if he was coming, or they'll be late.

Pulling on his jacket, humming at the feel of the cool material smoothing over his thin shirt sleeves, he dips his chin with a low laugh, vowing to show his lover how to release that careful exterior when they returned home later, before following with a shout to remember to pick up some more floo powder from Diagon Alley before they headed to the wedding.


End file.
